


[podfic of] what the cat dragged in

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Ranma doesn't like cats. Cats like Ryoga. And Ryoga likes...
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Saotome Ranma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic of] what the cat dragged in

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What the Cat Dragged In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729531) by [Stariceling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling). 



Title: What the Cat Dragged In

Fandom: ranma 1/2

pairing: ramna/Ryouga

Author: Stariceling

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, Semperfiona, Wingedwords

Cover Art by: Dr-Fumbles-McStupid

Time 11:58

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/Ranma%201-2%20what%20the%20cat%20dragged%20in.mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


End file.
